


Everything's Fine

by ithilien22



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-11
Updated: 2008-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithilien22/pseuds/ithilien22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three unconnected 100-word drabbles that center around Luke and Noah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything's Fine

one. 

Her first semester at Oakdale University, she has Noah as a TA. She tries her best to be cordial, to treat him just like everyone else, but she can feel her smile falter sometimes. One day, he asks her to stay after class, wants to know if she has anything on her mind, anything she wants to tell him. _You didn’t just leave him_ , Faith wants to say, _you left me, you left all of us_. Instead, she musters up a big smile and assures him that she’s fine, that everything’s fine. The next day she transfers to another section. 

two. 

Sometimes when Noah comes out of the shower, his eyes are red like maybe he’s been crying. Luke tries to call him on it, to talk to him about it, but Noah just shuts down. Luke knows he doesn’t like to be upset in front of people, that it’s embarrassing for him. But Luke’s not people, he’s Noah’s boyfriend. He doesn’t want Noah to feel like he has to hide in the shower instead of being able to talk to him about things. But when he tells Noah this, it’s like Noah doesn’t even hear him. “Everything’s fine,” he says.

three. 

When Luke arrives at Java he’s exhausted. He’s spent all day either taking care of his siblings or fighting with his father or trying to mend his parents’ broken marriage. When Noah gets a look at Luke’s face he tells his buddy to cover for him for a minute, takes a seat next to Luke at their table. “Everything okay?” he asks. Luke tells him that everything’s fine, launches into a story about his parents, his sisters, doesn’t say a word about himself. It isn’t exactly what Noah meant, but he lets it go. He already knows the answer anyway.


End file.
